Sette Peccati Capitali
La serie dei Sette Peccati Capitali ' (七つの大罪 ''Nanatsu no Daizai ) è una serie di canzoni create da mothy, noto anche come Akuno-P. Essa si compone di 7 canzoni, rilasciate. Fa parte della ben più grande saga delle Cronache di Evilious. La saga si è costruita attorno alla prima canzone di grande successo dell'autore e la "Saga del Male". La maggior parte dei brani della serie sono contenuti nell'album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ ''che è stato rilasciato il 22 dicembre 2010. Background La serie in questione è incentrata sui "vizi capitali", i vizi utilizzati fin dall'antichità dai Cristiani al fine di istruire sulla moralità umana. Mentre i peccati minori ( Peccati Veniali) potrebbero essere facilmente perdonati attraverso i sacramenti, i vizi capitali indurrebbero alla dannazione eterna se non venissero assolti tramite la penitenza o la condotta perfetta. Il tema è comune nella tradizione cristiana. Le definizioni dei vizi capitali sono spesso cambiate nel corso degli anni, ma c'è un accordo comune sugli attuali sette e i loro attuali nomi latini. 'Trama A causa degli eventi della serie del "Peccato originale", i 7 vizi capitali si sono sparsi per il mondo rendendolo impuro. Dopo la loro creazione, i vizi hanno cambiato forma e propietario, fino a diventare oggetti chiamati "Contenitori dei peccati". Nel corso della storia diverse persone, gruppi o organizzazioni hanno cercato di ottenerli, tutti per fare avverare obiettivi o intenzioni personali. La serie è incentrata su 7 canzoni, i 7 momenti in cui i 7 vizi capitali hanno raggiunto il loro apice, causando morte e sofferenza. I peccati capitali (nome latino) Associato al Demone: VOCALOID Personaggio Paese Simbolo collegato Canzone Superbia (Superbia) Lucifero Kagamine Rin Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Lucifenia Pietra / Quattro specchi di Lucifenia "Daughter of evil" Gola (Gula) Beelzebub MEIKO Banica Conchita Beelzenia Seme / Bicchiere di Conchita "Evil Food Eater Conchita" Invidia (Invidia) Leviathan Megurine Luka Kayo Sudou Snakeland Fonte / Forbici della famiglia Kayo "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" Lussuria (Luxuria) Asmodeus Kamui Gakupo Sateriasis Venomania Asmodean Fiore / Spada di Venom "The Lunacy of Duke Venomania" Avarizia (Avaritia) Mammona KAITO Gallerian Marlon Marlon Terra / Cucchiaio di Marlon "Judgment of corruption" Pigrizia (Accedia) Belphegor Hatsune Miku Margarita Blankenheim Elphegort Vento / Bambola di Clockworker "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep" Ira (Ira) Satana GUMI Nemesis Sudou Levianta Foresta / Chiave d'oro "The Muzzle of Nemesis" 'Identificare le canzoni' In passato v'è stata confusione riguardo all'identificare le canzoni della saga dei "Sette Peccati Capitali". Le canzoni della serie posseggono un insieme di caratteristiche comuni che la identificano in essa. Queste sono: * Le canzoni vengono contrassegnate da Mothy con i loro nomi latini ( accidia, ira ecc ) *Sono cantate dal Vocaloid che impersona il peccatore ( GUMI l'ira, Kaito l'avarizia ecc. ). *Cominciano con una frase preimpostata: "Saa, della frase" Esempi: "Saa, Nemurinasai" cioè "Ora vai a dormire" (Da "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep") *Il peccato alla base della canzone viene ritratto in qualche modo in essa. *Alla fine i personaggi principali vengono uccisi o muoiono come conseguenza diretta del loro peccato (Ad eccezione di Kayo Sudou nella canzone "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka". *Il nome inglese ufficiale del brano presenta il nome del demone associato al peccato del brano. Canzoni associate ai peccati capitali. = ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '. ' ' ' '. ' ' ' '. Novel Dopo il successo della serie di Novel "Daughter of Evil", Mothy ha annunciato nel suo blog il rilascio di una nuova serie di Novel chiamata "Seven Deadly Sins of Evil" (悪ノ大罪), che approfondisce la storia dietro ogni canzone. GiftNovelCover.png|Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep 7DSoE - Venomania-kou no Kyouki.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Aku no waltz.png|Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook 7DSoE - Akujiki Musume Conchita.jpg|Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita # Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania # Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita # Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook # Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Serie Correlate 'Heartbeat Clocktower (ハート ビート · クロック タワー)' Cantata da Kaito. Questa non è la prima di queste canzoni ad essere essere rilasciata. È stata rilasciata 25 Aprile 2010, molto tempo dopo che buona parte delle canzoni della "Saga dei 7 vizi capitali" erano stati rilasciate.Essa crea un tema generale per tutti i brani, oltre a stabilire un Backround. È la quarta canzone della serie "Clockwork Lullaby". La canzone riguarda un teatro misterioso, che dispone di una grande torre dell'orologio, e il suo tutore effettivo GEAR. Il proprietario e della torre dell'orologio è proprio lui, il "collezionista" (Kaito / Gallerian Marlon), ha creato un "Teatro" per la sua "collezione" (I contenitori dei peccati). Qui, le reincarnazione dei peccatori mettono in scena la loro storia, mentre i visitatori indifesi finiscono preda al "Maestro del Cimitero" (Meiko / Il contenitore del peccato della gola). La preoccupazione principale di GEAR è quello di mantenere una ragazza "con brutte ustioni sul suo corpo" (Miku / Il contenitore del peccato dell'accidia) in vita attraverso la torre dell'orologio, che se si fermasse, la porterebbe alla morte. Lui si sacrifica per mantenere in movimento la torre dell'orologio, rimanendo fuori dal Teatro. Egli descrive anche altri personaggi del Teatro, tra cui una "pretenziosa" servitrice (Rin / Cameriera, Contenitore del peccato della superbia) che "si abbandona all'egoismo", ma si dimostra triste per la perdita della sua "altra metà" (Len / irregolare). GEAR menziona anche "le Forbici Insanguinate" (Forbici Kayo) e "una spada viola" (Spada Venom), gli unici contenitori di peccato ancora non risvegliati. Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " Clockwork Lullaby 4 ". 'Chrono Story (クロノ · ストーリー)' Cantata da: Rin Kagamine/Len Kagamine/Megurine Luka. Il sequel di "Moonlit Bear" e "Okizari Tsukiyoshou". Questa canzone potrebbe essere considerato come un prequel della serie dei sette peccati capitali. Dopo aver ucciso la loro madre adottiva spingendola nel forno, i gemelli, Hansel & Gretel, osservano come il suo peccato originale si divide in sette parti, ognuna rappresentante uno dei sette peccati capitali. La lussuria diventa "il Fiore" (una rosa), la gola diventa "il Seme" (una melograna), la superbia diventa "la Pietra" (due diamanti), l'invidia diventa "la Primavera" (rappresentato da un vaso), l'accidia diventa "il Vento" (rappresentato dalla bambola dell'orologio), l'avidità diventa "la Terra" (rappresentata da una clessidra) e, infine, l'ira diventa la foresta stessa (rappresentata come la luna che illumina il bosco). Infine, i sette peccati capitali salgono nel cielo e si spargono in tutto il mondo. Mentre accade tutto questo, i gemelli chiedono a qualcuno pulire la sporcizia creata dalla loro "Madre". Vedendo la situazione, l'Albero di Eldoh, guardiano della foresta, chiede a una vecchia amica, una strega immortale di nome Elluka Clockworker, di recuperare i Sette Peccati Capitali. La strega ha una sorta di tragica storia, che le ha dato la vita eterna e ha causato la morte del suo amato. Senza niente da perdere, la strega inizia questa missione. La canzone si conclude senza ulteriori spiegazione,mostrando il palazzo visto in "The Lunacy of Duke Venomania". Alla fine del PV, si sente un debole "Lu Li La" cantato dai Kagamine lungo la melodia finale al pianoforte della canzone. La frase principale della canzone è「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 ("Tanto il tempo è senza limiti in ogni caso"). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " Clockwork Lullaby 5 ". 'The Fifth Pierrot (Gobanme no Piero / 五 番目 の ピエロ)' Cantata da: Len Kagamine Append Questa canzone si concentra sul quinto membro di Pere Noel, Pierrot (Len). Esso menziona sette dei membri, ma evita di menzionare il quarto membro, Rin. Successivamente, il Mago (Luka/Elluka), il settimo membro, chiede a Len/Pierrot di scappare con lei. Pierrot comunica tutto a Santa (Meiko) e la maga scompare. Len viene ucciso dal cecchino (Gumi), l'assistente di Elluka, il giorno successivo.Le parole chiave di questa canzone sono 「そして黒から赤へ」 ("Dal nero al rosso"). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " The End of Hansel " . '~ I membri di Père Noël ~' #Santa (Meiko) #Blu (Kaito) #Principessa che manda a dormire. (Miku, deceduta) #??? (Rin) #Pierrot (Len) #Samurai (Gakupo) #Mago (Luka) #Cecchino (Gumi) 'Collegamenti Globali' Il nome "principessa che manda a dormire" è "Nemurase-hime", indica Margarita Blankenheim della canzone "Nemurase hime kara no Okurimono" che era parte di questa organizzazione,morta prima di questa canzone, come viene raccontato nella canzone sopracitata. Il "Mago" è Elluka Clockworker, la Strega che sta cercando di raccogliere i sette peccati capitali e purificarli. Pere Noel è forse l'organizzazione che sta cercando di raccogliere i peccati prima di lei (come suggerito nel dialogo alla fine di "Nemurase hime kara no Okurimono" tra Elluka e Gumillia). È da notare che gli eventi di questa canzone si svolgono a Lucifenia, come l'inizio del PV afferma: E.C.610 Rolled-city Lucifenia, Lemy Abelard Alla fine del PV appare la scritta "The end of Hansel". Questa frase si potrebbe legare a "Okizari Tsukiyosyou" e "Chrono Story", dove "Hansel e Gretel" (Len e Rin) buttano la "Strega" (Miku) nel forno e liberano i sette Vizi Capitali. Sempre alla fine del PV, viene mostrato che il cognome di Julia (Santa) è Abelardo, il che significa che Lemy è probabilmente il nome di "Hansel," che è stato addottato da sua sorella per lei. Viene pure mostrata una scritta "Iliina / Iriina" Clockworker. Questo è probabilmente il vero nome di Julia. 'Lu Li la, Lu Li la, la canzone Risonante' Cantata da: Rin Kagamine/Len Kagamine Append Questa canzone parla vagamente degli elementi che rappresentano ogni peccato, e come quelli hanno modificato la loro forma mostrata in Chrono Story in quella raffigurato nella copertina di "Evil Kingdom". Inoltre dà l'ordine generale in cui le cose accadono. Alla fine si dice "Sono ritornati tutti nella foresta, con una quantità incontenibile di rabbia", forse riferendosi all'ira. Curiosità Riguardo lo svolgimento delle canzoni: *Le canzoni si svolgono in diversi paesi del continente Bolganio, ognuno con un nome derivato dal nome dei Demoni associati ai peccati capitali. *La canzone "Judgment of corruption" suggerisce anche che alcuni di questi paesi fanno parte di una federazione chiamata U.S.E ( Union State of Evillius ). *Ciascuno dei paesi della serie sembra rappresentare un paese esistente nel nostro mondo: **Lucifenia è basato sulla Francia **Marlon è basato sulla Gran Bretagna **Belzenia è ispirato all'antico impero romano. **Elphegort si ispira alla Germania **Asmodean è basato sull'Arabia Saudita **Levianta è ispirato alla Russia **Snakeland si basa sul Giappone **L'Union State of Evilius (U.S.E) si ispira agli Stati Uniti D'America *Inoltre, i vari personaggi della serie sono ispirati da importanti personaggi storici: **Riliane è ispirata a Maria Antonietta **Conchita è forse un riferimento a Vlad Dracula **Margarita è ispirata a Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray **Il Duca di Venomania si ispira a Grigori Rasputin Yefimovich **Kayo si ispira a una Kuchisake-Onna *Riguardo i contenitori dei peccati ogni elemento sembra avere un rapporto simbolico con il peccato, che essi rappresentano in: **Superbia/ Vanità: Lo specchio è associato con il narcisismo, ma anche come il principale emblema di orgoglio femminista. **Gula/ Gola: La tazza o il bicchiere sono generalmente legati a feste lussuose e banchetti abbondanti. **Invidia/ Envy: Nella canzone, quando le lame della forbice sono separate, rappresentano l'infedeltà e la gelosia causata dall'altro partner. **Luxuria/ Lust: In molte culture la spada è simbolicamente legata alla virilità o ha una connotazione fallica. **Avidità/ Avaritia: Il cucchiaio (in particolare il cucchiaio d'argento ) è correlato con la ricchezza. Generalmente le persone benestanti sono considerate avide e avare. **Pigrizia/ Acedia: La bambola dell'orologio è incapace di muoversi o di fare nulla da sola. **Ira/ Ira: la chiave: Indica un rapido cambiamento. *A proposito della canzone Evil Food Eater Conchita: **Il nome di Conchita deriva dalla parola "Caniba" (dal Latino "Cannibal"). **Nel romanzo Clôture di Yellow vi è un riferimento a Banica, con un liquore. Viene ritratta come una ragazza vampiro, con il nome storpiato "Vaniqa". *A proposito della canzone The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka: **Va notato che questo è l'unico peccato dove il personaggio principale né si pente, né muore nella canzone. **E' ambientata nella Regione Esterna di Evillious, a Snakeland. *A proposito della canzone The Lunacy of Duke Venomania: **Questa canzone è stata confermata come direttamente successiva dopo Chrono Story. ''ll palazzo di Venomania viene mostrato alla fine del PV di ''Chrono Story . **Nel fotovoltaico, durante gli intervalli musicali, appaiono alcune locandine con le donne scomparse, con nomi parodia del vocaloids femminili, lungo la loro età e occupazione corrente. Questi ultimi sono: ***Lukana Octo, Età 20, Sarta. (Luka) ***Mikulia Greeonio, Età 18, contadina. (Miku) ***Lolan Eva, 32 anni, ballerina. (LOLA) ***Mirigigan Adi, Età 28, Banchiere (Miriam) ***Hakua Netsuma, Età 22, disoccupato. (Haku) ***Sonika di Sonic, Età 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) ***Priema Sapone, Età 30, Domestica. (Prima) ***Lilien Turner, Età 24, Pasticciera. (Lily) ***Teto Cetera, 31 anni, Soldato. (Teto) ***Gumina Glassred, Età 21, Aristocrat. (Gumi) ***Maylis Belzenia, Age 22, 3 ° Principessa di Impero del Bezenia. (MEIKO) ***Mikina Olliba, Età 19, Vedova. (Miki) ***Ann Lee Dolci, 62 anni, Fiorista. (Sweet Ann) ***Neru Neru Nerune, Età 19, Spia. (Neru) ***Rindo Blume, età (censurato), Suora. (Rin) ***Yuki Kaina, età (censurato, è implicita la sola cifra), disoccupata. (Kaai Yuki) ***Josephine Francois, età (censurato), Occupazione (censurato). ***Yufina Marlon, Età 26, Regina di Marlon. (Yufu Sekka) **Il nome del duca di Venomania deriva dalla parola "Satyriasis" (Eccessivo desiderio sessuale negli uomini). **Alcuni dei discendenti delle donne nominate nel video divennero personaggi importanti in The Chronicles Evillius. Alcuni di loro sono: ***Gammon Octo (discendente "maledetto" di Lukana Octo e Sateriasis Venomania) ***Clarith (Discendente di Hakua Netsuma) ***Banica Conchita e Germaine Avadonia (discendenti di Maylis Beelzenia) *A proposito della canzone "Judgment of corruption": **Apparentemente Gallerian Marlon viveva in Levianta, rendendo Marlon l'unico Paese in cui una canzone della serie dei 7 peccati capitali non ha luogo. **Gallerian Marlon è il discendente di Kyle Marlon (da Daughter of evil). **Il PV appena rilasciato divide la canzone in capitoli, ognuno con il rispettivo titolo. I nomi dei capitoli sono: #Il giudice corrotto e la sua corte peccaminosa. #La ragazza del giardino in miniatura e il contenitore del Peccato. #L'inizio di una guerra civile e la fine del suo giudizio. #Maestro del Cantiere infernale e il giudizio finale. *Inoltre, il numero del quarto capitolo è scritto con il kanji usato per "morte" (Il 4 ha la stessa lettura di morte in giapponese, inoltre, il numero 4 viene spesso associato con la morte). *Il PV di questa canzone ci suggerisce che Gumi sia il "Maestro del Cantiere Infernale". Questo potrebbe essere un riferimento al fatto che Satana è il Demone Patrono del peccato dell'Ira. Satana è generalmente raffigurato come il sovrano dell'Inferno (cioè "Maestro del Cantiere Infernale"). **Se il Maestro del Yard infernale è Satana, il M '''aster '''O f T he 'H '''eavenly '''Y '''ard sarebbe Dio. *Nel PV, dove Gallerian sta cadendo nell'abisso infernale attraverso un tunnel blu, è possibile vedere cinque cerchi colorati nella parete del tunnel. I colori sono in questo ordine: viola, rosso, giallo, verde acqua e rosa. Rappresentano l'ordine degli altri 5 peccati capitali della serie. *Il nome di Gallerian deriva dalla parola "Galleria" (parola italiana "Galleria"). *A proposito del brano ''Princess who brought sleep: **All'inizio del PV è mostrata la definizione inglese per "REGALO". Appena prima di rivelare la furia omicida causata da Margarita, il PV rivela che "REGALO" in tedesco si traduce in "VELENO". **Il PV dà parecchie frasi cut-off che raccontano la storia in modo più dettagliato. Si cita la fondazione Freesis. Le citazioni sono le seguenti: ***Il Marchese Blankenheim è scomparso. ***Il Dottor Felix in condizioni critiche. ***24 morti in ospedale, causa sconosciuta. ***Toragay è immersa nel panico per lamisteriosa malattia. ***Il criminale che ha causato questo sarà l'organizzazione criminale Pere Noel sconosciuta cut-off? ***Sarà il governo Elphegort ad affidare le indagini alla casa Freesis? ***Il traffico tra la capitale e Aceid Toragay è ormai bloccato. ***La Fondazione Freesis e la sua squadra investigativa vanno fuori di testa per Toragay. ***Toragay è già in uno stato di rovina. *In Chrono Story , i frammenti dei sette peccati capitali sono rappresentati dai colori dei Vocaloid che li ritraggono (viola per Lussuria, rosso per la gola, giallo per Superbia, ecc), ma curiosamente l'ira è rappresentato con il colore bianco. Tuttavia, nel PV appena rilasciata per ''Judgment of corruption ''prende il colore verde (GUMI). **Il motivo per cui Ira è rappresentata dal bianco è dovuto al Clarith (Haku) era destinata a essere il peccatore di Ira. Tuttavia, visto che il peccato è stato impedito alla fine di Daughter of white, l'evento fatale è stato posticipato ed è passato al personaggio di Gumi. Collegamenti Esterni *悪ノ王国 ~Evils Kingdom~ Official Website